Grace's birthday
by Annie1999fan
Summary: Grace Warbucks spends her special day with Oliver Annie and Molly


**A/N happy birthday Audrey! This story's for you! Enjoy! **

Today Grace Warbucks woke up with a smile. One of the most genuine smiles and feelings she has ever felt in years and today couldn't be more special. Today was Grace's birthday. Not only was it her birthday but it was her first birthday as a wife to Oliver Warbucks and a mother to her darling adopted daughters Annie and Molly who she loved to the moon and back. Grace was happy her birthday was on a Saturday this year so the whole family could be together.

Not only a few minutes later he door suddenly burst open and a very excited 7 year old Molly jumped on the bed.

"Mama! Mama! Happy birthday!"

Her youngest daughter flew into her arms and gave her a tight hug. Grace hugged Molly back and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Thank you baby do you know where daddy and Annie are?" Noticing olivers side of the bed was empty and Annie hasn't came in yet but as soon as Grace asked that question Oliver and Annie came into her bedroom with a tray of her favorite breakfast, oatmeal bananas toast and coffee. Grace smiled brightly at her oldest daughter and husband and at that Annie ran to Grace's side.

"Happy birthday mom! We decided to make you breakfast in bed!"

Grace kissed both her daughters and made room for them on the bed and they both snuggled into their mother's side.

"Thank you so much girls it's my favorite breakfast made by my two favorite daughters and husband."

At that Oliver kissed his wife and wished her happy birthday .

"I love you darling what would you like to do today?"

"I love you too Oliver and I would just like to spend it with my family why don't we go to the park?"

Both girls nodded excitedly about this and went to go have their own breakfast and get rays for the day. Grace got herself showered and dressed and went downstairs to see if her daughters were ready for the day. The whole Warbucks family spent the day in th park enjoying each other's company and the not so cold November air. They went back o the mansion where mrs Pugh made lunch and Annie and Molly played outside while Grace spent some time with Oliver in the study reading a book.

She was really enjoying her quiet day with her family she really didn't need a huge party or fuss or anything fancy. Grace had he family with her and that's all that mattered at the moment she was happy and content and let out a happy sigh. Jon hearing her Oliver got up out of his seat and took his wife into his arms.

"What's the matter darling? You should be happy on your birthday!"

Giggling at her husbands genuine concern for her wellbeing she kissed Oliver lightly on the ear.

"Oh no Oliver I'm fine I'm just thinking how happy I am that I finally have a family and children to spend my special day with."

"Well the girls and I are happy that you are happy and we love you more and more everyday."

Oliver held his wife for a few more minutes then they went to get the girls to go out for dinner. Upon Grace's request they went to a casual restaurant nothing huge or fancy ans everyone enjoyed their meal. Later they went back to the mansion where mrs Pugh served chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, Grace's favorite dessert. Annie and Molly then presented grace with a sweet birthday card. Grace took her daughters into her lap and kissed them both.

"This is wonderful girls thank you I love you very much!"

"I love you too mom I'm glad you had a nice birthday."

Molly hugged then gave Grace a hug

"I'm glad you liked the card Mama! Look I wrote my name right!"

Grace giggled and smiled at Molly's pure joy over being able to write her name correctly since she has been struggling with dyslexia she ruffled mollys hair.

"You did a wonderful job baby you have been doing so well with your reading and writing!"

Grace then helped Annie and Molly take a bath then went to olivees study to spend a bit of time together before the girls had to go to bed. Grace read her book and Annie and Molly played chess with Oliver until 930 ans Grace went to tuck them into bed. First she tucked Annie in giving her a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Annie I love you so much sleep well!"

"Thanks mom happy birthday I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Grace pulk d th covers around anni and kissed her gently and shut the door behind her then went to Molly's room where she was just getting under the covers.

"Goodnight sweet baby girl I love you!""

"I love you too mama I'm glad you had a great birthday! Mine is next!"

Grace smiled at Molly and brushed her hair out of her face as tucked her into bed.

"Yes it is darling you can do anything you want now it's time for bed!"

Grace left the room quietly and left the door slightly open as she did every night then met Oliver back in his study where he had some sort of look on his face like he had a surprise. Indeed he had a surprise! He pulled out a blue tiffanys box and before grace could even protest he said

"Grace I know you said nothing fancy but I just wanted to do something special for you so here."

Grace's eyes got wide and she opened the box and there were two beautiful pearl earrings! They were absolutely lovely!

"Oh Oliver these are beautiful thank you!"

"You're very welcome darling now we have time to ourselves!"

Figuring where Oliver was getting at Grace playfully slapped her husband

"Oliver you know we never have alone time and half the staff lives here!"

At that Oliver got up from where they were sitting and shut and locked the door and had a sly smile.

"Ans now my darling we are alone at last!"

Oliver pulled Grace into a passionate kiss

"Oh!" Grace could barley speak and then playfully slapped Oliver again and let hi, deepen the kiss and soon she fell asleep in her husband's arms. Grace rally did have a wonderful birthday and couldn't wait for mor special days like today to come with her family'


End file.
